No Promises
by KiwiFrube-x
Summary: Rai died, Kimiko's upset and Shayne Wards singiing in the background... that good enough for ya? K because theres only SLIGHT mention of violence. R&R peoples! Please?


The reason why I am typing this is because I heard this song while I was watching the music channel and loved it from the start.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and never will do. I also do not own the song 'No Promises', Shayne Ward does so **DO NOT SUE ME PLEASE!**

**No Promises**

**! FLASHBACK ALERT!**

"RAIMUNDO! WATCH OUT!" Kimiko screamed, but it was too late. The dark energy was released and there was no escape for Rai. The look on his face as he turned to face her haunted her waking hours and the hours she spent in dream world, it was a mixture of fear and understanding. He knew what he must do and he knew what must be. He didn't try to escape. He didn't even flinch. He just stood there, facing the black ball of energy with acceptance. Kimiko stared at him with confusion and anger. Why didn't he move? He could have easily dodged it with one leap but all he did was stand there. Was it fear? Was he literally scared stiff? No. Raimundo had something in mind. He would only risk his life for a friend. Then it hit her. He was protecting her. If he moved then the blast would hit her. She was about to pull him back when the collision came. It was just silent. All you could hear was a little 'oof' from the emerald eyed boy as he was knocked back and into the arms of the petite Japanese girl.

"RAI. Please don't be dead. Please oh please be alive." She pleaded but she knew that she would have to accept what was inevitable... that Rai was never going to open those sweet emerald coloured eyes and was never going to give her that oh so charming smile of his and that cocky grin he was so famous throughout the temple for... that Rai was... dead.

**! END FLASH BACK ALERT!**

That was 6 months ago and Kimiko was still visiting Rais grave everyday. It came to be such a nuisance for Dojo that Kimiko decided to move to the city close to Rais grave. He was buried in his hometown, Rio de Janerio, and was located on the hill/mountain where Wuya had persuaded him to join the Haylin side for a short time.

Kimiko was sitting next to his grave with her mp3 player on listening to it when the song that described how she was feeling most came on.

_Hey baby, when we are together,  
doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near  
I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl._

_I don't wanna run away,  
baby you're the one I need tonight.  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms. _

Here tonight

That song was the one she played most often and not just on her mp3 but in her mind as well.

She hadn't left the temple to be less of a pain to the others or to be closer to Rais grave. It was because she couldn't bare walking past Rai's room and find all of his stuff but no Raimundo, she couldn't bare the feeling that he was never going to sneak up behind her while she was muttering about an embarrassing moment in her life, then blackmail her with it later on, she couldn't bare the thought of him never being the first one she saw on a Saturday morning (the only time he woke up before anyone) trying to wake her up, but most of all she couldn't bare the thought of him never being there for her when she had a problem and him not being there to give her advice. It was official. She couldn't live without Rai. Kimiko needed Raimundo like he used to need her, but now he didn't need anyone where he was.

_Hey baby, when we are together,  
doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl. _

I don't wanna run away,  
baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms

_I don't want to run away,  
I want to stay forever, thru Time and Time.  
No promises_

Kimiko got up and stretched. She had been there from the very early morning and it was now 8:00 pm. She hadn't budged since she sat down and that meant she hadn't had anything to eat either. She turned off the mp3 and slowly looked up at the engraved message on the gravestone

**Here lies one of the bravest young men ever to walk this planet.**

**He has fought for the good and will forever be in our memories**

**R.I.P**

**Raimundo Diego Pedrosa**

**Born- July 6th 1994**

**Died- September 8th 2006**

**! FLASH BACK!**

"Hey Rai!" Kimiko shouted over the yelling of Clay and Omi. Omi had accidentally jumped onto Clay's foot and Clay was screaming bloody murder because Omi just happened to be wearing the activatedtwo ton tunic at the time and Omi was screaming his apologies at Clay so that just added to the noise and Rai was being his usual unhelpful self by just standing there laughing his head off at the scene in front of him.

Kimiko noticed how his eyes started to tear up because he was laughing so much and how his eyes were sparkling and how bright they were too. '_I must be going crazy but is it just me or does Rai look almost… innocent?'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Kimiko!" Rai somehow managed through the laughing fit he was having. Then she noticed something else in his eyes. It was pleasure in seeing her smiling and laughing. _'Yup I am going crazy'_ she thought, but smiled none-the-less.

**! END FLASHBACK!**

Little did she know that that would be the last time she was ever going to be truly happy ever again. A little after that the war between good and evil started and in the end Rai had sacrificed himself to end it and keep his friends safe... to keep Kimiko safe. She could feel herself tear up at the two memories.

"Why did you have to leave us Rai? Why did you have to leave me?" she muttered under her breath to herself as a single tear made its way down her check and freefall to the ground.

She slowly turned around and made her way home putting her mp3 player on again.

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
now and forever my love _

No promises

I don't wanna run away,  
baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms

She was only a few streets away from her apartment when another memory came to her.

**! FLASHBACK!**

"Kimiko, can I tell you something?" Rai asked with his leg hanging from the branch that he was sitting on. It was the night before he died and Kimiko and him were spending their time together up in the blossom tree in the meditation garden.

"You know you can tell me anything Rai." She responded with a slight tilt of her head and a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well there have been things that I've been meaning to tell you, but for some reason or another, I just couldn't."

"Things like..?"

"Like my true feelings towards you."

"…"

"Kimiko lately I've been having these feelings for you and at first I thought it was just some kind of strong friendship but now I know for sure. Kimiko I… I love you" and as if to emphasis his point he started to inch closer to her and softly planted a kiss on her lips. When he with drew from the kiss both were blushing a deep red and avoided eye contact.

"…"

"…"

Finally Kimiko broke the silence.

"Rai I… I want you to know that… since you seemed to have been able to have enough courage to admit your true feelings I should be able to as well. Rai I've been feeling the same way. I have been too scared incase you didn't feel the same way and then I would have messed up our friendship and made things awkward and I didn't want that… but now I'm so happy you said that and I could admit my feelings to you. I never want to lose you Rai. Your everything to me." She whispered the last part in his ear.

After that they went into a tight embrace and feel asleep in that tree.

**! END FLASHBACK!**

_I don't wanna run away,  
baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms.  
Here tonight._

She was about to cross the road when she felt a familiar hand hold onto her shoulder. She froze instantly and started to walk back to see who had grabbed her but when she looked back no one was there. Moments after she was on the side-walk again a bus rode past. If she was on the rode a second later she would have been hit and killed instantly. Kimiko smiled to herself. She now knew she must have had two guardian angels. Her mum… and the boy she loved more than life itself… Raimundo Diego Pedrosa… her hero.

Well that took ages to write! Hope you all liked that! I sure did. I think it was my best one-shot so far! What do you think? R&R people! Thanks for reading!

Springy!


End file.
